


Do you know why I pulled you over?

by InEveryUniverse_SC



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Patrick's a Cop, Porn with a tiny plot, alternate first meeting, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/pseuds/InEveryUniverse_SC
Summary: When David takes off in Roland's truck, he gets pulled over. Officer Brewer comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 39
Kudos: 111
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	Do you know why I pulled you over?

Officer Brewer was idling on the side of the main stretch of highway just outside of Oakdale, biding time until the end of his shift. He hadn’t seen a car go by in over twenty minutes, so he continued with his sports podcast and took another bite of his turkey sandwich he’d been picking at for the past half hour.

He didn’t even bother hiding his cruiser. He knew he wouldn’t be issuing any tickets tonight. He’d almost welcome a bit of crime at this point. He loved where he lived, and he loved how safe of a community it was, but damn did it make his professional life as boring as hell.

He saw headlights coming his way and heard the truck before it came into view. It wasn’t speeding, but if anything maybe going too slow? And making noises no car should be making that could pass a standard inspection.

He let the car pass and looked up the plate. Interesting – registered to a Roland Schitt. You couldn’t make this _schitt_ up, he thought to himself. 52 year old male, residing in Schitt’s Creek. “Huh.”

He put on his lights and caught up to the truck about a half mile down the road. At this time of night, a guy of his age going slightly below the minimum highway speed, he was honestly more worried about his safety than issuing him a ticket. He approached the truck with a smile so Mr. Schitt would know he wasn’t in any sort of trouble.

The driver, though, did not look like a 52 year old man. Maybe it was his son? Whoever he was, _god damn_. But, no, it wasn’t who it should be. It wasn’t Roland Schitt. So he needed to do his job here. He tapped his flashlight on the window. 

“Roll down your window, please.”

The man rolled down his window. It looked like he’d been crying as his eyes were a little wet and red rimmed. However, his clothes were pristine and his hair was, well, really fucking pretty. He had his hands on the wheel at 10 and 2, and was staring straight ahead.

He drank him in for a minute. It wasn’t often he saw someone this attractive up close. _Snap out of it, Brewer._ He cleared his throat and broke the silence.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?”

The man threw his head back and groaned. “Why do you _ask_ that? I mean, _you_ know why you pulled me over. Why are you asking me? Is it a trick question? Are you hoping I’ll just voluntarily incriminate myself?”

Officer Brewer couldn’t help but laugh. No one had ever asked him that before, at least not directly. It was something he had wondered too, before he joined the force. It always stood out to him as strange.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. It’s just… Okay, honestly, it’s a way to get you talking. See what you’ll say. See how unwound you might be. Helps me decide if I need my gun,” he said as he playfully wiggled his eye brows. This guy was really cute. He looked at the hard lines of his shoulders under his tight sweater. He wondered what he’d look like without the sweater on.

“Well, um, ignore everything I just said, then.”

“Sure, sure,” he responded with a smile. And the very handsome man gave him the smallest smile back.

He looked at the man a beat too long. He looked a little less sad now. His features were strong and dark and a bit captivating. He was flustered, seemingly out of his element, driving a pickup truck that looked like it could burst into flames any minute. It didn’t match up.

He wanted to flirt with him, get him to smile again, but he had to get his head back in the game, here. “License and registration?” He had to work hard to keep his tone neutral.

The man was digging in the glove for the registration, and Office Brewer had a sneaking suspicion that this was absolutely not his dad’s car. He took another look at the vehicle and noticed the bed was packed tight with luggage.

“ _Fuck! Where is it?”_

Yep, something was off. “Sir, can you step out of the vehicle?”

“Yeah, yes of course. Look I don’t think the registration is in there. I have my license though if I could just…”

“No, just wait right here. Do me a favor and just stand with your hands on the door so I can see them. Got it?” He said it kindly, hoping not to frazzle him any more than he already was. He knew he wasn’t dangerous, but he had to follow protocol. He went to inspect the bed of the truck.

Despite his gentle tone, this seemed to be the man’s breaking point. “Look, I’m not… I’m actually very close to being out of gas? And I don’t know where I am. And my phone’s dead.” His voice was panicked and shaky. But he kept his hands in place like the officer instructed. “I know this might not be the right time to ask, since you’re obviously getting ready to frisk me, but honestly I could use some help here.” The man exhaled and squeezed his eyes shut.

“You want me to frisk you?” he deadpanned.

His eyes went wide and he looked back at the officer with a surprised look. “Uh, what? No, I just. What?”

Officer Brewer laughed. He shouldn’t tease him, but it was kind of fun and he felt like he should lighten the mood. Shit, he should really be more professional. 

“Okay, so what are you carrying back here?” He took out his notepad, and clicked the top of his pen.

“These are my _things_. My clothes, my possessions, my personal artifacts.” He was waving his hands around, gesturing toward the bed of the truck. Officer Brewer took a minute to think about what that really meant. Was he moving? Was he running?

He put his pad and pen away. “And why are they all packed into the back of a truck?”

“It’s a long story. But um… the short version is that I’m getting the fuck out of a Podunk town that does not fit my esthetic.”

“Okay,” he smiled. He had to agree. Nothing about this guy’s esthetic said “Podunk.”

“It’s just that I was going to go to New York, but I didn’t plan very well. I don’t technically know the way to New York other than “south.” Also, I forgot my phone charger. And, um, money.” The man’s eyes were wet, his shoulders were shaking. Officer Brewer felt a little bad now for riling him up. This guy needed help. He could help him.

“Okay, okay. Hey, I’m sure we can figure this all out, okay? Why don’t you give me your license? Let’s start there.”

The man reached for his wallet and pulled out his license for the officer. “Stay right here, okay, Mr. Rose? David?”

“Yeah, yes okay. Thanks.”

He ran him through the database and he was clean.

“Normally I’d send you on your way, David, but you mentioned you’re near out of gas? And your phone’s dead? And… you don’t know where you’re headed?”

“That’s correct, officer.”

David was exhausted. He’d been driving for hours and he honestly didn’t know what he would have done if he _hadn’t_ gotten pulled over. The officer was being really nice, actually. Maybe he could at least help him get gassed up.

“Okay. Listen. You weren’t speeding. There’s no chargeable offense here other than a truck that’s two seconds from failing inspection. Why don’t you follow my cruiser to the station? It’s close. We can get you gassed up, charge your phone…”

“I’d like that very much. Thank you.”

“Patrick.” He extended his hand to shake David’s. “And maybe while we’re at the station, we can find somewhere for you to stay tonight.”

“Okay.” David smiled that small smile again.

 _There’s that smile_ , Patrick thought to himself. It was gorgeous. “Okay, then.” 

It was cozy in the police station, and quiet. There was coffee and hot cocoa and he wondered why the motel he’d been staying at until now couldn’t have managed this.

His phone was plugged in, and he was waiting for Officer Brewer to return from wherever he’d gone. David felt like he could breathe for the first time since he left Schitt’s Creek. He settled into his chair and thought about the officer. He was the nicest person he’d ever met. It was refreshing. And he wasn’t hard on the eyes either. He imagined being held by him, his armed wrapped tight around David, protecting him. It was a nice fantasy.

He must have drifted off because he awoke to a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, David. Your car’s all set. You’ve got a full tank. And your phone’s at about 50%.”

“Thank you, Officer.”

“It’s Patrick, remember? You don’t have to call me ‘Officer.’”

David kind of liked calling him that, though. He liked that this kind and brave officer was taking care of him. He looked at him with a bit of a smirk. “Okay, Officer Patrick.”

Patrick blushed. And, okay, he kind of liked it too. David looked cute with his sleepy eyes. And he looked relaxed, finally. He liked this David. He felt like this might be more like the real him.

“So, hey,” Patrick said. “Why’d you steal the Mayor’s truck?

David hung his head in his hands. “ _Fuck_.”

And despite his training, the only reaction Officer Brewer had in him was to laugh. He tried to stop but his face was still plastered with a goofy smile.

“Okay, are you laughing at me?” David pretended to be offended, but if Officer Patrick was teasing him, well, he liked that. Officer Patrick’s smile was _very_ nice.

“Sorry, sorry. Don’t worry. He isn’t pressing charges or anything. He’s just glad it’s in one piece. He asked if you’d kindly drive it back by Tuesday because he needs it to drive to his annual colon exam? And he asked that you fill up the windshield wiper fluid and buy him a new snow scraper with a foam handle.”

‘Oh my god. You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I am. I wrote it all down right here, see? Interesting guy…”

“Oh, you have no idea,” he said, shaking his head. He looked back up at Officer Patrick, wondering what the heck he was supposed to do now.

“So there’s a motel about a mile from here. It’s nothing special but they have vacancies, I checked. I’d be happy to pay for a room for tonight. You can head back to Schitt’s Creek in the morning.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“No, I’d like to.”

__

Officer Brewer let David follow his cruiser to the motel. David waved thank you, and was sad to walk into the motel office, knowing he’d probably never see him again. He was so thankful for his help, and he had enjoyed the innocent flirting that Patrick didn’t seem to hate.

He got his room key and headed back out to the truck to grab his bags.

Standing there, in front of his truck, was Patrick. He was leaning against the front hood like he was some kind of treat. He had to know how good he looked like that.

“Hi,” David managed to say. He hoped he didn’t look as obvious as he felt.

“I figured you might need some help with your luggage. You have _a lot_ of bags back here,” he teased, as if that were something David would feel the slightest bit embarrassed about.

“Well, that is very nice of you. Thank you.” He wasn’t sure where the idea of Patrick being a very nice person ended and the idea that Patrick could actually be into him began. From what he’d seen so far, he had to assume Patrick was just being nice, here.

David went to unlock his motel room door, and when he turned back around, Patrick had half the luggage out of the truck bed. He was like some sort of super hero. And he wasn’t even sweating.

“Wow, you work fast,” David said, and a chill ran down his body at the thought of other ways Patrick could _work fast_.

“I’ll start taking them in.” Patrick’s smile was… different. David watched as he carried two bags at a time, coming back and forth between the room and the truck. He realized after three or so trips that he hadn’t lifted a finger. He grabbed a bag and went into his room.

He looked around and was happy to see the décor was a step up from the motel he’d been staying at until now. And, he didn’t have to share a room with his sister, so that was an obvious plus. It had one queen sized bed and surprisingly clean looking bedding. He put his mother’s alligator skin bag on his bed and unzipped it, making sure none of his toiletries or lube had spilled. He had a feeling he’d want that lube close by for the moment Patrick left. He felt worked up, and was looking forward to getting himself off in this giant, comfortable, clean bed.

“So, the room’s not bad, eh?”

David shot around and saw Patrick standing only a few feet away from him. And, wow, look at that. He _was_ sweating a little bit. His face was a little red from carrying the heavy bags all by himself, and his forehead glistened with beads of sweat that David wanted to lick right the fuck off.

“Yes, and thank you again for all your help. That would have taken me all night.” He was willing himself to not get an erection right now.

“Well now you can make better use of your time.” He smiled at David, but if he had any idea the implications of what he just said, he wasn’t showing it. 

David stepped toward Patrick. And then he walked past him, close enough to smell his cologne. It was delicious. He wanted to suck it right off his pulse points. He wanted to taste it.

He managed to keep walking all the way to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob, and turned back around to face Patrick.

“You know, I’d offer you a drink but unfortunately I haven’t stocked the fridge. So, I’m sure you have to get home to your family. Thank you so much for everything, Officer.”

Patrick stepped toward the door. And David saw it.

“I told you, you can call me Patrick,” he said. His eyes were dancing all over David’s face.

“Ah, yes. Officer Patrick.”

“And I don’t have a family waiting for me. It’s just me.”

“Okay… Officer Patrick,” David said, his voice coming out in a whisper.

“And I really like when you call me that.”

Patrick was standing so close to David now, he could feel his hot breath on his skin.

“Well,” David cleared his throat, hoping his voice would work. He was sweating. He was so hot. “I can’t offer you a drink, but maybe…”

Patrick’s body was on David before he could finish. He was pressing him into the door. His lips were hot against his, soft and perfect, but frantic and wanting. His whole body was pulsing.

David’s hands found their way to Patrick’s chest. His uniform was smooth. His chest was so hard. His hands found his hips and pulled him closer. He could feel all of him, from his gun holster digging into his right hip and his hard cock digging into his left. This was heaven.

Patrick’s hands wandered too, and so did his lips. They worked their way down David’s neck, and when he couldn’t go any lower, he growled and pulled David’s sweater over his head.

God, David loved that he took what he wanted, but managed to be gentle and thorough. He was so lost in the moment, it took him a moment to register what Patrick was saying.

“… I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw you. You’re so fucking beautiful, David.”

David preened, and heard himself let out a breathy sigh he didn’t realize he was holding in.

“I want you. David I want you so much. Can I? Can we move to the bed? Is that okay?”

David wanted to tell him to stop being so fucking nice and to just throw him on the damn thing. He wanted Patrick to tear him apart. But Patrick was tender, and David liked it. He’d never had that.

“Yes, yes, please Patrick. Please.”

They made their way to the bed without breaking contact, and David was suddenly very grateful he’d left the alligator bag on the pillow. They removed each other’s clothes, slowly and carefully, and Patrick’s lips found their way down David’s chest, to his stomach, and his hips. David grabbed a hold of his dick, reveling in the feel of it. It was so hard, and thick, and felt like velvet between his fingers. He wanted more. He needed more.

“What do you want, Officer Patrick? Tell me.”

“Fuck, David. I… fuck, I want to fuck you.”

“Yes, Officer, let’s do that.”

“But first I want your mouth. And then I’m gonna bend you over and open you up.”

“Fuck, yes.” David couldn’t get his mouth on Patrick fast enough.

He worked his cock so good, Patrick thought he was going to lose his mind. He’d been with guys before, but he’d never ever been sucked like this. It was like David’s mouth was made for his cock.

“You have to stop or I’m gonna come.” David pulled off, and crawled up Patrick’s body.

“Well we wouldn’t want that, would we Officer, he whispered low and dirty into Patrick’s ear. It sent chills down his spine.

“On your hands and knees, David.” Before getting in position, David grabbed the lube and a condom from his bag, then he happily got down on all fours, with his legs spread wide. He heard the lube and waited for Patrick’s finger. But what started out with gentle touches led to Patrick’s warm, wet, sloppy tongue lapping over his hole.

After a new minutes or maybe hours, David felt Patrick’s tongue fuck into him, opening him up, and he melted into it. He couldn’t stay still and shoved his ass back at Patrick, hard and eager.

Patrick opened David up the rest of the way, using his fingers and his tongue, and when he was ready, David felt his hands rubbing up and down his back, soothing him. He felt amazing. He felt safe. _Where did this man come from?_

“David, I’m gonna fuck you now. Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes I am. Please, Patrick.”

“How do you want it. Like this? Or can you turn around?” His voice was so gentle. He was so, so sweet.

“I can. I can turn around. I want to see you.”

“Good, good, David, turn around. I want to see you too.”

When David lay back down, he gazed at Patrick’s handsome face. He was beautiful. God. And he was kind, and generous, and he’d spent the whole night taking care of David. And now here he was, giving David exactly what he needed.

He held his gaze, and he held onto his gorgeous arms as Patrick lined himself up and thrust in. He’d opened him up so good. He was wet and open and perfect. It was perfect.

They found their rhythm easily. They were so in sync, their breathing and their hands and their bodies aligning like nothing David had ever experienced. He held on tight, wanting Patrick closer. Their lips didn’t stop and their names fell off each other’s tongues like poetry.

Finally and much too soon, David was spilling between them and Patrick was filling him up as they climaxed together. They stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms as they let their breathing slow down, but when it did, neither let go.

They kissed and whispered and didn’t break contact for what felt like hours, until they were both asleep.

______

David woke in the morning, and saw Patrick inches away, wrapped in white sheets. _He stayed_ , he thought. He couldn’t believe he stayed.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Can you really call me that if you are, in fact, still sleeping?

“Actually, I’ve been up, got some work done, took a shower, and now I’m back in bed because I wanted to be right here next to you when you woke up.”

David wasn’t used to this. He was happy Patrick was here, that he wanted to be here, but he wasn’t going to pretend he understood.

“Oh, um. Why?”

“So I can do this,” he said, and he kissed David as if his life depended on it.

And David kissed him back. God, did he ever.

Later that morning, after they both enjoyed long, lazy, perfect blow jobs, David did something he’d never done before. He was honest.

He told Patrick about his past. About the motel, and selling the town. About his mother’s bag, and Roland’s truck. About his best friend, Stevie, and his sister. He told him his hopes and his dreams, and Patrick did the same.

They connected in a way David had never done. And it felt right. It felt so right, that David told Patrick something he’d never told anyone before.

“There’s just this thing. It’s an idea. It’s probably nothing, but… maybe it could be wonderful.”

“Tell me, David,” he said, running his hands through David’s soft hair. He kissed his temple to encourage him a little more. “You can tell me anything.”

“It’s an idea for a general store. But also, a very specific store…”

Patrick loved it. He loved it, and he was pretty sure that although it had only been a day, he just knew. He knew he loved the idea, and he knew he was madly in love with David Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little sexy number because who doesn’t love a man, and even better, a highly capable Patrick Brewer, in uniform? 
> 
> Beta’d by the ever so lovely [ Point_of_no_return ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return%E2%80%9D%20rel=). Thank you! 😘


End file.
